


Risque Business

by daisey (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Rival Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba strikes a deal that may end up costing him more than he'd anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair, for the Love or Lies Annual Challenge. Betaed by Seshats_Prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. No spoilers of which I'm aware

"As you can see, based on last quarter's numbers…" Kaiba rolled his eyes impatiently, trying to keep focused on the speaker who was droning on about how Japan was still marginally ahead of the United States in Virtual Reality Technology sales. He hated these business dinners. The presentations were pointless, the company of his associates and their prattling significant others was mundane, the food was horrid, and the wine, he recalled as he grimaced after taking a sip out of sheer boredom, was mediocre at best. But, when his Chief Financial Officer had pled out due to a family emergency, Kaiba had been left with two choices: either send one of the other incompetents to attend in the CFO's place, or re-vamp his schedule and attend the meeting himself. One look at the list of available employees had made the decision for him; he had cancelled his plans for the evening, and now, there he sat. Kaiba grimaced again as he took another sip of the pale, golden wine, this time not so much from the taste but from what its color reminded him of.

His golden-haired lover had not been pleased with their change of plans; as a matter of fact, he'd had no qualms whatsoever about letting Seto know how he felt. And when, after contacting Honda to see if he wanted to go out in Kaiba's stead, the blonde had found out that the associates attending the dinner had been encouraged to bring a guest- something that Kaiba had `conveniently' failed to mention- Jounouchi had been pissed. _` **Extremely** fucking pissed…'_ Kaiba thought grimly as he took his third swallow of wine, suddenly finding the taste not so bad after all. The brunette eyed his glass for a moment and then downed the rest and poured another from the carafe as he thought about the confrontation. What had started out as a cool, calm announcement on his behalf had escalated into a full-blown shouting match on Jou's, and he just didn't get it. Granted, Kaiba had always known that the beautiful blonde had an extremely passionate streak and that it was just as evident in every other aspect of Jounouchi's life as it was during sex, but first off, Jou knew Kaiba's stance on keeping his private life away from the public eye, and secondly, in the almost year that they'd been seeing each other, the brunette could count on, well… two hands, the number of times that he'd put off Jou for KaibaCorp. _`Maybe it's the fact that it's happened five times in the past two weeks…'_ he pondered absently, swirling the wine in his glass before taking another swallow. _`Hnn… not bad, indeed.'_

Staring morosely at the now empty glass, Kaiba tuned out the presentation completely and contemplated his relationship with Jou. It had only been within the past month or so that he'd even begun to use that word when he thought about the blonde, and that, combined with the fact that he found himself thinking more often of Jou's happiness and well-being than of his sexual prowess and delectable body admittedly- to himself, anyway- scared the shit out of him. Suddenly the words that Jou had thrown at him came rushing back, and he bit back a frustrated growl, mechanically reaching for the now half-empty carafe and pouring yet another glass of wine as he cast a cursory glance at the speaker.

_`He's wrong,'_ he averred silently, downing half the glass in one swig and relishing the ensuing warmth and numbness as it began to spread through his system. _`I'm not `running scared'. It's not my fault that KaibaCorp's needed me so often as of late.'_ The brunette paused and drained his glass, pouring the last of the wine from the carafe into the empty vessel. _`I mean, yes,'_ he continued, mostly to refute the small, questioning voice inside of him that reminded him remarkably of Mokuba, _`I suppose I could have taken the time to find someone else to cover, but…'_ His musings were abruptly interrupted by the stinging sensation of something cold and wet striking the back of his neck, just to the left of the nape. Instinctively, his hand flew to the area and he had half-risen from his seat to demand the instigator reveal himself when he remembered where he was. Throwing a glare at the woman gaping in surprise beside him, he dropped back into his seat, his hand still clasped around the object that had struck him- a rapidly melting square of ice, one the same size and shape as a…

_`Fucking Otogi!'_ he seethed silently, his eyes hunting the multiple tables in the room for the raven-haired CEO as he surreptitiously dropped the die-shaped cube onto the floor. It didn't take long to find him; despite the fact that Otogi was dressed rather conservatively for the evening, his long hair, emerald eyes, and unique facial tattoo made him stand out from the rest of the seated people. As his glare landed on the man who had- more quickly than Kaiba cared to admit- become his most dangerous business rival, three things came to light, the first being that, despite the superior smirk on the other's face, Otogi really looked almost hot, dressed in the expensive Gucci versus his usual, every-day clothing. Kaiba shuddered and pushed that thought, as well as the half glass of wine that sat in front of him, as far away as possible. _`That's it; no more for me…'_

The second thing that struck him was the fact that the chair next to Otogi was noticeably empty; for whatever reason, Honda had backed out on the dinner, and had left his boyfriend to attend alone. Kaiba's glare turned into a scowl as he contemplated what that reason was; Jou and Honda were _very_ tight and he was almost certain that the spike-haired brunette had stayed behind to comfort his lover. Kaiba's scowl deepened at the thought; it wasn't his fault that Honda had chosen a career in business management and had conveniently been hired in as an intern for Otogi's financial board, whereas Jou was insistent on choosing child counselling as his subject of study. Granted, Jou's choice was, even to Kaiba, much more admirable than his best friend's, but it still made it next to impossible to justify hiring the blonde into KaibaCorp, thus making it definitely impossible to invite him to the dinner. _`It just isn't fair,'_ Kaiba thought almost petulantly. Otogi had his `intern', and could take him out without exposing the true nature of their `relationship'.

Which brought about the third point of interest… or, as it were, disgust, that caught Kaiba's attention: the lewd gesture that Otogi was casually making with his hands. The rival CEO must have been assuming that the rest of the assembly was honed in on the speaker, or he really didn't care if he was seen; either way, the sight of the slender pointer finger of his left hand moving rapidly in and out of the circle formed by the thumb and pointer of his right caused the light flush on Kaiba's face brought about by the alcohol to darken, caused the glaring blue eyes to rapidly hone in on the power point, and- much to the brunette's dismay- caused his wine- warmed body to flush with heat of a different sort. _`Fuck!'_ he thought self-disparagingly as he crossed his legs against the light throb in his groin. _`I'm not turned on by that flamboyant show off. I'm not! It must be the wine…'_ Kaiba closed his eyes, both to will the slight arousal away and to try and recall if there had ever been a time that he'd found himself drawn to Otogi Ryuji, or any _other_ member of Mutou Yugi's little clique of friends and acquaintances before. Certainly, Anzu being the exception, they all had their attractive qualities: the slant and shade of Yami's eyes had given him a pleasant shudder on several occasions; Bakura's snow-white tresses and `fuck you' attitude had always piqued his interest; and Honda's well cut physique had definitely cost him a daydream or two. But, when it came down to actual interest and arousal, only one member of the tachi had ever been able to cause his heart, mind, and groin to truly respond, and that was the lithe, lanky, amber-eyed, golden-hued… _`Christ…'_ Kaiba shifted uncomfortably in his chair, finding his arousal growing at the mental picture of his lover. _`Fucking Otogi,'_ he thought again, giving himself a mental shake and chancing another glare first at the offending CEO, and then at the offending carafe. _`Well, I guess since, technically, having Otogi banned from these meetings is out of the question, I'll have to speak to the Chair about removing the wine…'_

However, the damage, for tonight, had been done. For the rest of the presentation, Kaiba's mind and eyes kept wandering back to Otogi, and to what he had hoped to accomplish by drawing the brunette's attention in the first place. Granted, knowing Otogi, just the slight chance that someone else might see would be more than enough to get him off, but Kaiba couldn't help but wonder if there was an ulterior motive hidden behind the suggestive gesture. Of course, being who he was, Kaiba almost always wondered if there was a hidden, ulterior motive, but this time he had just cause. Just over a week ago, Honda had let himself into Jou's apartment, Otogi in tow, and had caught the brunette and his blonde lover in a _very_ revealing situation- in more ways than one. Kaiba winced at the memory and eyed his wineglass thoughtfully, but decided against it. Until that moment, his and Jou's `situation' had been kept from everyone, and then suddenly, not only did two other people know, but Otogi Ryuji- his arch business rival- was one of them. Granted, the raven-haired CEO had not mentioned it directly, but several coyly subtle remarks from the other over the past week had filled the brunette with no small amount of trepidation as to the exposure of his `preferences', and his current choice of lovers. Of course, Otogi's own homosexuality- to the public, at least- was still a secret, but Kaiba couldn't help but feel that, were the story to break, life, and share prices, for the other would remain relatively unaffected; mostly because three quarters of the business world already suspected the truth. _`Myself, on the other hand…'_

A small wave of panic washed over Kaiba as he thought about the possible repercussions, and he reached out and grabbed his glass, polishing the rest of the now ambrosia flavoured wine off in one swallow, and glaring again at the woman at his side as she arched a disapproving eyebrow. _`Seriously, Seto,'_ the Mokuba voice interjected as the warmth flooded through him and a slight haze settled in his brain. _`What's the worst that could happen? This is the twenty-first century, ne? Political correctness, open mindedness, and all of that? And besides, even if your numbers were to drop a bit and some of your so-called peers were to titter behind your back, wouldn't the freedom of not having to hide any more be worth it?'_

_`You don't understand,'_ he rebutted himself. _`I've got you… er, Mokuba to take care of, and KaibaCorp's interests to keep in mind as well.'_ Kaiba stared unseeingly into the empty wineglass as the voice persisted.

_`What about **your** interests? Who's going to take care of **you**? For the first time in your life, you have a chance to be with someone you truly care about, maybe even love- and don't deny it, `cause I know you've been thinking it, even if you won't admit it to yourself.'_

Kaiba gave a mental snort. _`It's never been about me and my interests and well being; you know that.' ___

___`Well then, what about Jou's?' _The brunette struggled for a moment, trying to formulate a reply for that one, only to be saved when the room filled with a polite smattering of applause signifying that the initial presentation was over. Kaiba sighed in relief, both at the fact that the speaker had finished, and at the fact that he'd been spared having to answer his last mental query. Truth be told, he didn't think he would have been able to do so without confirming the voice's accusation and totally re-writing life as he knew it. And he just didn't know if he could do that.__ _ _

____After a moment, the applause died down, and the Chair rose to the podium. "We will now break for a short recess whilst the entrees are served and Nakaguri-san readies his presentation on the `side- merchandising' releases and numbers, after which we will break again and then wrap up this quarter's meeting. Please, feel free to rise and wander; we will reconvene in half an hour."_ _ _ _

_'Great,'_ Kaiba thought as he stifled a yawn. Rising to his feet with the rest of the room, he casually rested his hand on the table to steady himself from the effects of the carafe of wine. _A whole half hour on action-figures and board games. And you know how alcohol affects you…_ As people began to move about, the brunette warily scanned the crowd, half expecting Otogi to approach him with some smart-assed comment. When a hand clapped down on his shoulder, he turned around with a scowl, certain it was the other. However, his glowering expression faded to one of polite surprise when he found himself face to face with the Chair of the Tokyo Prefecture Business and Technology Association and host of that night's meeting, Oomono Taishita. "My apologies, Oomono-San," he stated deferentially. "I…" 

"Nonsense, my boy, nonsense," the jovial, older man chuckled, offering him a knowing smile. "No apologies needed. I snuck up on you unawares, and you are, after all, in a room filled with your competition; I'd have had my `game face' on too, had I been in your position." Oomono's teasing expression diminished slightly. "But now that I have your attention, I was wondering if I might have a word?" Upon Kaiba's nod, the man slid his hand from the brunette's shoulder to cup his elbow, guiding him to an alcove near the windows, afforded quite a bit of privacy by a grouping of large, potted Dieffenbachia plants. "So, Kaiba," he began conversationally, "I know that your corporation is keeping you busy; your numbers are growing off the charts. But how are things otherwise? Any major commitments or life changes looming on the horizon?" 

Kaiba could almost feel the smile freeze on his face. This was it. Otogi had finally run his mouth and the world, as he knew it, was ending. However, before he could utter either a confirmation or denial, Oomono continued. "Let me tell you why I'm inquiring. As you can no doubt see," he stated with a chuckle and a gesture toward himself, "I am not getting any younger. As a matter of fact, my wife has finally convinced me that it is time to slow down and get back to what really matters in life, meaning her." He offered Seto a smile that was partially sheepish but mostly anticipatory at that remark. "And I must say, my boy, that I agree. It's been far too long," he continued, almost as if to himself. "Far too long indeed since I've been able to enjoy the treasure that is my wife. But," he said, clapping his hands together and smiling once again. "To the point, ne? I'm sure that brilliant mind of yours had deduced by now that, with my retirement, a certain number of things will be left in the air, among them, the stock I hold in the Tsure Corporation, and the position of Chair of the TPBTA. And, based on your performance to date, and the respect I have for what you have turned your stepfather's warmongering corporation into, I would like to offer you first shot at both. I don't expect an answer right away," he chuckled as he saw Kaiba's mouth gape slightly. "Take some time to think about it. The Chair itself is a hefty and time consuming responsibility, and I almost balked at the thought of weighing a young man such as yourself down with the burden." Oomono smiled. "As a matter of fact, had you been the kind of young man who seemed interested in pursuing a personal relationship at some point in time, I _would_ have balked. But, as it stands…" The older man sighed and gave Seto a look that, had the brunette been slightly less stunned, he would have seen as piteous. "Anyhow, I still want you to weigh your options carefully. I will be announcing my retirement and my backing of you for the chair after the final break, but I will give you a week before requiring your answer." Offering Kaiba a nod and a final smile, Oomono stepped out of the alcove, leaving the brunette alone with his thoughts. Seto stared after him, leaning against the far wall of the secluded alcove. Something about the other man's words made him feel slightly uncomfortable; almost as though he had been found lacking by Oomono in something, despite his offer. But, when his wine, and now ego, hazed mind was unable to pinpoint what it was, he pushed the niggling doubt aside and permitted a smugly satisfied grin to settle on his normally stoic face. 

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice drawled a moment later, startling the brunette out of his internal gloat sequence. "Yet another laurel for the mighty Kaiba-sama to rest upon, ne?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed slightly as Otogi entered the alcove, noting the way that, despite his casual actions and light tone, the raven- haired male's eyes were filled with anger and accusation. "You know, the way these so-called peers of our industry fawn over you is quite nauseating; I can't help but wonder if they'd feel the same way were they to know some of the things about their favourite protégé that I do." 

Despite the jolt of anxiety that ran through him, Kaiba didn't bite; he merely allowed his superior smirk to widen. "You know," he began, his tones just as conversational as Otogi's had been, "the way that the aura of envy and shortcoming surrounds you is quite amusing; I can't help but wonder if you'd find so much to bitch about if you stopped slinking around and eavesdropping like the alley cat you are." Kaiba pushed away from the wall and stepped a bit closer to the other, his eyes glittering in a mixture of amusement, satisfaction, and malice as he noticed the color rising on Otogi's cheeks and the way he instinctively took a step back. "It must be so frustrating for you to know that you'll never be what I am…" he added tauntingly, the words made slightly reckless by the rush of wine and power. ”To constantly have to settle for second? And I wouldn't get too cocky about _my_ secrets, Otogi; I seem to recall you've got one of your own to contend with. How long do you really think they'll continue believing the lie that your toy is merely an intern, ne?" The brunette chuckled coolly before drawing back and settling against the wall again. "Speaking of secrets and seconds," he continued, careful to hide his interest in the other's answer under a mask of abject boredom. "Where is that spike-haired baka of yours?" 

Otogi glared silently for a moment, and then an almost sneering grin spread slowly over his face. "Hiroto was all set to come tonight; I had him dressed and everything. But, before I could hustle him out the door, he received a phone call from a _very_ distraught friend, who was seeking some companionship and comfort." Emerald green eyes narrowed slightly in a mock display of pondering, a flash of triumph shooting through them as they watched Kaiba's narrow in a _real_ display of irritation. "As a matter of fact, I believe it was Jounouchi who had called, and Hiroto would drop _everything_ for his Jou. But then, you already know just how close of friends they are… what?" Otogi continued upon seeing Kaiba's body tense at his words, his tone one of innocent surprise, though his expression was anything but. "The Inu didn't tell you about his and Hiroto's `past'? My, my…" he continued goadingly, a look of malicious pleasure finally settling over his face. "You _are_ missing out. Hiroto told me all about the ways they used to pleasure and comfort each other, and it's quite a `stirring' story, if you understand my meaning…" Otogi leaned back against the wall, smirking triumphantly at his now livid rival. 

"You are so full of shit, Otogi," Kaiba seethed, just barely managing to refrain from throttling the other for even suggesting such a thing. It couldn't be true… Jou would have told him, wouldn't he have? Not that it mattered; it wasn't like Kaiba had ever been willing to add titles to their `situation', let alone label it a relationship- at least, nowhere outside of his mind. Jou really wasn't obligated to tell him anything, and Kami knew he had secrets of his own. So then, why did the very thought twist his stomach and send a lance through his heart? 

Otogi's smirk widened as he took in the other's discomfiture. "Really?" he drawled, slinking lazily up to Kaiba and, much to the brunette's chagrin, _more_ than violating his `personal space' as he dropped his voice to a seductive whisper. "Then how do I know that, if I do this…' the raven haired man pressed forward and dropped his mouth to the brunette's pulse point, kissing it lightly as he ran a hand through the chestnut locks of his rival, just as Kaiba himself had done to Jounouchi numerous times to make the blonde melt. "…Your little Inu would be so much willing putty in my hands?" 

"Are you fucking insane?" Kaiba hissed furiously as he roughly shoved Otogi away, his outward rage belying his inward ache that the other had been right- that Jou had been, at the very least, on a making out basis with Honda. "Don't you dare even think of touching me again without permission, let alone like that!" 

"What's the matter, Kaiba?" Otogi taunted, undeterred by the brunette's anger, "The truth hurt? Hnn… and my boy didn't stop there. He went on to tell me just how fine a fuck your dog is… how good it felt to pound into that tight, hot ass." The raven-haired man decided to twist the knife a little deeper. "As a matter of fact, he made it sound so good that, sometimes when I'm making love to my Hiroto, I can't help but imagine I'm fucking your Jou." Otogi leered suddenly. "When I'm not picturing the three of us together, that is…" The rival CEO chuckled cruelly as he watched the brunette clench his jaw and ball his hands into fists at his side. "Really, Kaiba, by the time I was finished with him, I doubt he'd want to come back to you. You'd be... second best." 

Kaiba felt himself losing it… felt his anger spiraling out of control. Trying to bring himself back, he dug his fingernails into his palms, hoping the pain stimulus would help him to focus. "You're an asshole and a liar, Otogi," he said, his voice harsh but- to his relief- even. "Jou would never be interested in a flamboyant effeminate like you." 

Otogi shrugged carelessly. "Perhaps not at first, but I know my Hiroto would convince him." He smirked evilly at Kaiba, twisting the knife once again. "Katsuya knows I treat Hiroto like gold; between that and his pre-existing feelings for my lover, why _wouldn't_ he choose me over you?" 

Seto thought about his and Jou's confrontation from earlier, and his chest constricted. Regaining his composure once again, his nails now drawing blood, he played his trump: a secret he'd heard sleepily murmured by the blonde… a secret that had- though he'd not realized it until now- come to mean more to him than he'd ever thought anything could. "They may have been close, Otogi," he ground out, "And they may still be friends, but Jou wouldn't do that to me." Seto let a triumphant smirk form on his anger-ridden features as he smugly revealed his ace. "Jou loves me." 

But Otogi, exhibiting with his every fibre just how he had become the second most prominent CEO in Domino, pressed on. "Hmm..." he said, almost purring again. "Really, now? And how do you know? According to Hiroto, Katsuya's never said those words to you. And don't give me the 'he talks in his sleep' rout..." Otogi trailed off, his eyes widening in feigned surprise. "Oh my; is that really what you're basing that on?" The raven-haired male shook his head, `tsking' in faux pity. "Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba… and they call you a genius." Suddenly his gaze locked on the brunette, the only expression on his face and in his eyes one of cruel amusement. "Unless of course, that's as self professed as Katsuya's `love' for you is. After all, a person would have to be dense not to take what that hottie is offering…" Otogi's nasty sneer widened, his next choice of words deliberate. "… To keep him locked up on a collar and leash at home like some kind of shameful secret. Christ, Kaiba," Otogi spat, his gaze now one of contempt. "I may not be out and out honest _in public_ with where Hiroto and I stand, but at least I take the risk of being seen with him. And I more than make up for it when we're alone. I've even tossed him an `I love you' or two, just to make him happy," he added, though the slightly disgusted expression on his face as he uttered those words left no room for doubt as to the sincerity that had been behind them. "Yes," Otogi concluded, his features once again smug and triumphant. "I think that, with a little persuasion from his `best bud, Hon', Katsuya will be quite open to my… proposition. As a matter of fact, I'll talk to Hiroto tonight." The rival CEO settled comfortably against his wall again, his voice and posture oozing confidence. "It won't take much for him to persuade the Inu, and then Katsuya will be begging me to take him, just like my Hiroto does." 

Kaiba snorted contemptuously. Otogi had crossed the line between goading his rival, and exposing his own lunacy, and the brunette had no qualms whatsoever in letting the other know it. "I was right," he said, his tone one of finality as he turned to leave the alcove. "You are fucking insane. Jounouchi would never choose you and your toy, no matter how close he and that baka once were." 

"Would you care to make a bet on that?" 

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, a sharp bark of laughter erupting from him. "Forget insane, Otogi," he sneered, turning around to pin the other with a look of cold amusement. "You're damned near certifiable; especially if you think I'd ever…" 

"Oh, but I think you will, Kaiba- _sama_ ," Otogi rebutted, his voice just as cold as Seto's eyes. "I mean, how would it look to your oh- so-important peers, let alone the rest of the world, should it slip out that you were not only gay, but involved in a relationship so shameful in your eyes that you've hidden it for almost a year?" 

"I am not ashamed of Jou!" he declared loudly. Silently cursing himself for letting Otogi rattle him so badly, he took a breath and lowered his voice before continuing. "I have my reasons for not going public with either him or my preferences, and Jou himself Is. Not. One. Of. Them. As a matter of fact, I am fairly certain that my reasons for not `coming out' are damn near the same as yours, Otogi, so why don't you drop the façade? One word from you about my private life and you know I'll retaliate ten-fold, so why even threaten me with it?" 

Otogi merely waved his hand airily, as if shooing away an annoying insect. "Go right ahead, Kaiba; run to the press. Half the business world suspects my true preferences anyway, so there'll be little, if any, shock value to your announcement." The raven-haired male gazed pointedly at the podium. "You, on the other hand, have much more to lose than I." 

Kaiba's eyes blazed with a triumphant look as he strode toward his rival and in two leggy steps, he was towering over the other. "So," he hissed lowly, his tone laced with contemptuous amusement. "We finally get to the crux of your bitch. You wanted the position of chair for yourself. Well, get over it, Otogi," he said with a smirk, turning once again toward the exit. "The only position you're worthy of is on your hands and knees on the floor at my feet, scavenging for whatever crumbs I decide aren't worth my time to bother with." 

"Then bet me," Otogi demanded coldly, not rising to Kaiba's taunt. " _When_ I get Jounouchi to give himself to me and convince him to join Hiroto and I on a permanent basis, you decline both the chair to the TPBTA and Oomono-san's shares, recommending my name for both. _If_ you win, well, you name it. You're so certain the Inu loves you; what do you have to lose?" 

Ignoring the Mokuba voice that cried `everything', Seto turned back once again and stared long and hard at Otogi as he contemplated the other's words. Although he'd never heard Jou consciously tell him he loved him, he was certain that the blonde did. After all, didn't actions speak louder than words? _`But,'_ he thought contrarily, _`You know that at least part of what Otogi said about Jou and Honda's past is true; what if Jounouchi does decide to leave you for them? Shit…'_ Kaiba clenched his fists once again. He hated being toyed with, and the predatory gleam in his rival's eyes shouted loud and clear that Otogi felt he was winning… that he had Kaiba cornered like an alley cat would a mouse. And yet… this might be the golden opportunity to rid himself of the irritating dice master for good; it would be bad business sense- in more ways than one- not to take him up on it. 

"Fine, Otogi," he finally said coolly, leaning against the wall to steady his suddenly trembling legs. "You've got your little `bet'. You and the baka can come by my house tomorrow evening. You have _one night_ ; if you cannot convince Jou not only to let you take him by the time you leave, but to leave _with you_ , you lose. And just so we're clear, you have to be the one to take him. If, by some miracle, you manage to persuade him, you will take him within the confines of my house, and I get to observe to make sure you've done the deed." 

"Fine," Otogi agreed readily. "But if Jounouchi responds to _either_ of us beforehand, you can't interfere. He is the only one who can call for a `stop.' And it has to be a verbal call, not any of that `I saw it in his eyes' bullshit. Otherwise, I'll consider the wager defaulted…" The raven haired CEO allowed a meaningful smirk to form. "…and all of the prizes are mine." 

Kaiba remained silent a moment as he pondered the added stipulation. Granted, Otogi's demand made the wager that much more risky; if Honda and Jou truly had been lovers, there was always the chance that the blonde would respond out of instinct and memory alone. But then again, even if Jounouchi did react, it still would be only to Honda... "Fine," he agreed coolly, "But, when you fail, not only will you resign your position on this board, you will also give me fifty-one percent ownership in your company. I want to keep vermin like you under my thumb where it belongs." The brunette extended his hand in an offer to close the deal, thankful that it was only his left palm that showed the bloody crescent marks that were the result of his near loss of control. Should Otogi accept, he and his company would soon be a distant memory, and he took great satisfaction in knowing that he would be the one responsible for his rival's demise. 

Otogi eyed the brunette's hand warily, just barely managing to hide his surprise that Kaiba had accepted the wager. It was a hefty price to pay should he fail, but the rewards were far too tempting. Not only would the supple, luscious blonde finally be his- something that he'd wanted since their very first duel- but added to that was the tantalizing chance of finally one-upping Kaiba… and before he consciously realized what he was doing, he was shaking his rival's hand in acceptance of the deal. 

"Tomorrow night," Kaiba said coolly as the assembly returned to their tables. "Seven O'clock. If you're late, it's an automatic forfeit." Without another glance at the raven-haired CEO, the brunette took his seat. Grabbing his napkin as Nakaguri began to speak; the brunette began to scrub surreptitiously at not his bloodied left palm, but his right. Staring down at the offending hand, a shiver wracked his body. He'd made deals with the devil before, but none had ever left him feeling as cold and empty as this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba pushed his food around on his plate, casting a frustrated glance at the half-empty wineglass next to him. His confrontation with Otogi and the resulting wager had knocked him from his high in a hurry, and he had been relieved when the waiter had refilled the carafe once he'd deposited the entrees onto the table. But, whilst the pleasant warmth was slowly creeping back, the poorly cooked food was becoming edible, and Nakaguri's `side-merchandising' presentation was more tolerable than usual, the wine had failed to take the edge off the lance of guilt that pierced him whenever he thought about what he had done. `I practically threw Jou to Otogi to preserve my own reputation.'

This time, the stab of guilt was accompanied by a slight wave of nausea, and Kaiba pushed both his plate and his glass away. _`But what else could I have done?'_ he thought morosely, _`Otogi left me no other choice.'_ Before his Mokuba voice could refute him, a slight noise from the podium drew his attention outward again. Kaiba watched in abject horror as a large, cardboard cutout of a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon was placed on a display stand to the left of the pedestal. _`Oh, gods no,'_ he mentally groaned, scowling and closing his eyes against both the atrocity and the increase in his nausea that seeing it had produced. _`Please, Nakaguri,'_ he silently pled as the other began to speak about Industrial Illusions' new `plushie promotion'. _`For once in your less-than-stellar career, do the right thing and keep this short.'_ Almost as if his thoughts had been audible, a smattering of applause was heard. Kaiba's eyes popped open, and he watched in bemused surprise as Nakaguri moved away from the microphone, almost knocking the display dragon over in his haste to vacate the podium. Once the man had successfully moved out of the way, the lights dimmed and a large screen dropped for what the brunette thought would be the next presentation. _`I can't believe it,'_ he thought to himself. _`Never have I seen Nakaguri not make full use of his allotted… oh, Christ…'_ Blue eyes decisively closed once again. Looking at that damned farce of a dragon had been bad enough; watching Pegasus himself fawn over the thing via video conference was something Kaiba just couldn't do.

Once the silver-haired American had finished, it was time for the second break. Kaiba rose and mingled, surreptitiously avoiding Otogi until it was time to be seated again. Dessert came next and, with it, Oomono-san's announcement of his retirement and his backing Kaiba for the chair. After that, it had been just a matter of surviving the gauntlet of handshakes, congratulations, and well wishes, and Kaiba was once again in the safety of his limo, headed home.

_`See?'_ he chastised himself as he settled back against the leather seat, giddy once again with the rush of adrenalin being fawned over had caused. _`How can you pass up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity like that? Jou will understand…'_ However, that conviction wavered slightly when, as the headlamps of the limo swept the front veranda of the mansion as it pulled through the half-circle drive, he caught a glimpse of his lover leaning against one of the marbled columns, the scowl on his face and defensive stance of his usually relaxed frame evident even through the hazy lighting. _`Wonderful,'_ Seto thought wryly, bringing his hands up to massage at his suddenly throbbing temples. _`First the wine, and then Otogi, and now a whining mutt… this has migraine written all over it.'_ Calling for the chauffeur to stop, Seto climbed out of the car and then, with an impatient wave of his hand, motioned the driver onward.

"Jou?" he asked warily, mounting the steps and stopping a few feet from the blonde. "What are you still doing here?" The brunette's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed as Jou snorted derisively.

"Real fuckin' nice, Seto," he growled, glaring at the CEO. "You break our plans, admit to my face that you're embarrassed to be seen in public with me, and then walk out on me when I'm tryin' to talk to you about how much you fuckin' hurt me, and all you can come up with is `what are you still doing here'?" Now it was the brunette's turn to snort in derision.

"First off, Mutt, you were hardly talking- it was more like yelling at the top of your lungs. And secondly, I never…" Seto trailed off, sighing in exhaustion and pinching the bridge of his nose as his head began to throb in earnest. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi, but I can't do this tonight. Whatever bitch you have or imagined slight that you want to ream me for will have to wait until tomorrow. This meeting was very stressful, and I need to go in and lie down." Suddenly, the pain in Seto's head intensified tenfold as a hard right to his jaw rocked him back on his heels.

"Fuck you, Kaiba," Jounouchi seethed, his fists still tightly clenched and his amber eyes ablaze with fury and pain. "You fuckin' arrogant prick! I don't need your condescendin' attitude on top of all the other shit you've pulled tonight. And fuckin' stressful, my ass; I can smell the God dammed wine on your breath from here!" Without waiting for a response, Jounouchi turned and began to storm down the drive, pausing only long enough to call over his shoulder, "And you can take tomorrow and shove it up your ass; I'm done!" before disappearing into the night.

Still clasping his jaw, the brunette stared bemusedly after the retreating figure, not making any move to stop him. It had been a long time - since well before they had gotten together - that he'd pissed the blonde off to the point where Jou had out and out punched him, and Seto warranted that, especially given the details that the blonde was still ignorant to, he'd probably deserved it. For a moment, he considered going after the blonde, but his pride, and his throbbing head, convinced him otherwise. Besides, he knew his lover; Jounouchi would storm to Mutou's and sleep it off, and then call Seto in the morning, appropriately apologetic and more than eager to make up for the error of his ways. _`Hnn…'_ he thought with a smirk as he slowly moved into the house. _`This might work to my advantage; an eager Jounouchi is a willing Jounouchi, after all.'_

Kaiba was awoken the next morning by a pounding at his door; one that, he noted humorlessly, was ironically in rhythm with the pounding in his head and jaw. "What?" he demanded groggily, wincing at the echoing `what' in his head as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Telephone, Ni-sama," came Mokuba's chipper voice, the usually pleasant sound sending another lance through his skull. "It's Jounouchi-kun."

Kaiba hesitated a moment before replying, last night's events coming back to him in a nauseating rush. Emotions running from smug satisfaction that he'd been right about Jou's anticipated call, to ashamed guilt as he recalled the deal that he'd fashioned with Otogi, swirled through his mind, adding to the roller coaster sensation and, for the first time in his business life, Kaiba Seto was unsure what he should do. As his hand picked idly at the duvet, visions of his times with Jou flashed behind his eyes, beginning with the first time that they'd slept together, and culminating in that murmured, `love you, Seto,' that had slipped through Jounouchi's dream. How could he have been so blasé with such a gift, even if Jou had yet to consciously admit it? "Fucking Otogi…" the brunette growled, driving his fist down into the mattress as he recalled the other's taunts. And yet, as much as he hated to admit it, his rival had had a point: _`You're so certain the Inu loves you; what do you have to lose?'_

"Send it through, Mokuba," he finally commanded, rising abruptly upon making his decision. He'd take the call, use his lover's apology to his advantage, and see the wager through. From a business point, it was his only alternative; Jounouchi knew what KaibaCorp meant to him. The blonde would understand. Seating himself behind his desk, he punched the button for his private line when it began to blink. "Kaiba."

"Hey," the familiar, if subdued voice greeted him. "How's your head this mornin'?"

"I'm fine, Jounouchi…" he replied coolly, his hand absently moving over his jaw. After an extended moment of awkward silence, the brunette sighed impatiently, his tone one of detached boredom. "Well, if there isn't anything else…"

"Seto, wait," the blonde cut in hurriedly. "About last night…

_`Ahh,'_ Kaiba thought, a look of smug satisfaction settling over his features. _`Here it comes.'_ "What about last night?"

"I jus'… I still think we need to talk. A lot of shit went down yesterday, and…"

Kaiba scowled, his fingers absently massaging his right temple. He had been expecting an apology, not a continuation of last night's exchange. "So, what…" he demanded irately. "You want to come over and bitch at me some more for not letting you come to that damned dinner last night, and then not apologizing afterward? Because frankly, Jounouchi, if that's what this is about, then I have other things to do with my time." He allowed the blonde a couple of sputters before he persisted. "Well?"

"No!" Jounouchi finally exclaimed, his voice full of frustration. "This ain't about an apology, or that dinner; at least, not mostly, anyhow. Damn it, Seto… you… I…" Jounouchi paused and sighed. "Listen; jus' give me a few, and I'll be over, okay? What I have to say is important, and I really don't want to discuss it over the phone."

"No, Jounouchi," Kaiba replied firmly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to deal with his guilt if he saw the blonde so much as a minute before seven. "You can't come `in a few'; I don't have time for this now." Heaving a sigh, the brunette softened his voice. "Listen, Jou, I know you feel like I slighted you somehow, but you need to let it go. I've always been up front with you on my stance on KaibaCorp and our relationship; I just can't risk the publicity at this point in time." Seto let a slightly hurt note creep into his voice. "I guess I thought you cared enough to understand that…"

"Damn it, Seto, I _do_ care… that's why it's so important that we…" But Kaiba had already tuned out and moved on, the blonde's `I do care’ telling him all he felt he needed to know.

"Okay then; discussion over." Kaiba gave a small sigh, and then smiled into the phone. "Do you feel better now? Jou?" he persisted upon the blonde's extended silence. _`Damn,'_ he thought with a scowl, rolling his eyes at his lover's obstinate behavior. _`So much for willing and apologetic, ne?'_ Knowing that he had to get Jou there somehow, he changed his strategy again. "Listen, Puppy," he said, his voice oozing with indulgence. "If it's that important to you that we discuss this in person, why don't you come by around seven and…"

"What did you say?" Kaiba scowled again as Jou cut him off, his voice sounding odd… almost strangled.

"I said," he began slowly, silently counting to ten and scraping together the last remnants of his patience. "That if you still felt the need, you could come over around seven to talk."

"Seven," the blonde repeated dully, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, Jounouchi, seven," Kaiba sighed, his hand finding purchase on his temple again. "Did I somehow not make that clear? Something important has come up in regards to KaibaCorp, and…"

"No, Seto," Jou interrupted, his voice barely audible over the phone. "You've made it perfectly clear. If seven's what really works best for ya, then…"

"It is, Jou," Kaiba interrupted, his tone a mixture of relief and finality. "I'm glad you unders…" The brunette pulled away from the phone, an irritated frown forming on his lips as he heard the dial-tone kick in. For a moment, he contemplated dialing the blonde up and demanding an apology, especially as he hadn't received one for Jou's actions last night. But, even as he picked up the receiver he decided against it, thoughtfully replacing the device back into its charger. He truly needed the blonde there that evening and, as things stood, he was coming. _`Pissy behaviour and all,'_ Kaiba mused, scowling at the thought as he toyed absently with a pen. Suddenly said pen stilled as the brunette's scowl curved into a smirk, a vision of a petulant, pissed off Jou cold-cocking an overly flirtatious Otogi and guaranteeing Kaiba the win dancing gleefully behind his eyes. _`Hnn... perhaps things haven't gone so poorly after all…'_


	3. Chapter 3

When the doorbell rang at 6:45, Kaiba was ready. The servants had been discharged for the evening, and his brother dispatched to one of his many friends' homes; the raven-haired boy taking Seto’s announcement that he'd be working all evening and would need the solitude in stride, as he usually did. _`Too bad Jounouchi can't be as mature as Mokuba,'_ the brunette thought sourly, scowling when the doorbell sounded again. Fully expecting the early arrival to be Otogi and Honda, he allowed the scowl to remain in place when he opened the door, only to have it falter when his eyes fell on Jou, early for what very well might have been the first time in the blonde's life. Kaiba stared dumbly for a moment, and then silently moved aside to let him in, the waft of his lover's scent as Jounouchi entered the foyer pulling him out of his shock with a barely repressed shiver of pleasure. Eyes roaming appreciatively over Jou's lithe form despite his casual clothing, Kaiba reached out to pull him in for a kiss hello, only to have the blonde resist the action.

"Not now, Seto," Jounouchi said stiffly, an obstinate gleam lighting his amber eyes. "Not until we've had a chance to talk."

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Kaiba released Jou's arms and abruptly pushed away from him, settling against the opposite wall of the foyer with a frown. "You just can't let this go, can you, Mutt? You want an apology? Is that what this is about? Well, forget it, Jounouchi; I don't do apologies- especially when I'm not the one at fault."

Kaiba stared impassively as the blonde uttered a cry of frustration, his eyes narrowing slightly when Jounouchi began to advance. "Damn it, Seto, _no_ it ain't about an apology; how many fuckin' times do I have ta tell you that? Not that you don't owe me one, or, fuck, a whole damned truckload for that matter, but ya know what? I don't care squat about that right now." Abruptly the light behind the blonde's eyes dulled with tears. "Apologies are just words, Seto, an' I need so much more than that…"

Kaiba felt his heart lurch at his lover's quavering voice and, sighing softly, he reached out to Jou, only to have the ringing of the bell stay his motions. Instantly his expression hardened again, _knowing_ who the `guest' would be this time. "Later, Jounouchi," he muttered, moving toward the door and steeling himself against the stifled sob he got in reply.

_`Leave it,'_ he soothed himself, his hand hesitating on the knob. _`If he's this distraught over the thought of our situation being in trouble, then he obviously cares too much to let Otogi talk him into anything.'_ Scowling resolutely, Kaiba opened the door, his greeting cut off by Jou's huskily surprised, "Honda?" The taller brunette barely had time to move aside as the shorter strode through the door, completely ignoring his `host' in his rush to get to the blonde.

"Damn it, Jou," Honda cursed, pulling the blonde protectively into his arms. "I knew something like this was going to happen." The stocky brunette threw Kaiba a look of abject fury. "He's been fucking crying all day over you, but apparently that wasn't enough, ne?" Completely turning his back to Kaiba, Honda began to murmur soothingly to Jou, bringing up a hand to run gently through the blonde's locks in the same manner that Kaiba had used countless times to soothe Jounouchi when he'd been distraught. Loosing a possessive growl, Kaiba took a step forward, only to have Honda turn so that he was between Jou and the other. "Back the fuck off, Kaiba," Honda growled, his hand still stroking Jou's hair. "You've fucked with him enough already today."

Pointedly ignoring the other brunette, Kaiba moved toward Jou again, only to freeze in his tracks as a `tsking' sound reached his ears. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Otogi said softly, his eyes gleaming triumphantly when Kaiba whirled to face him. "Hiroto is very protective of his `friends'… and especially Jou." Languidly, the slender male moved from the doorway, stopping next to where Honda was holding the blonde. "When he found out that Jounouchi was headed here after he left us, my Hiroto insisted that we come to be here for him, just in case." Otogi's voice took on an apologetic note, but the look that he gave Kaiba was anything but. "I tried to tell him that you wouldn't hurt Jounouchi again; not so soon after what you did last night, but…" Otogi reached out and laid a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder with a sigh. "... As much as it pains me to see it, Hiroto was right."

For a moment, all Seto could do was stand and watch, amazed by the success of Otogi's opening move. The raven-haired CEO had definitely brought his A-game, and the triumphant look in his competitor's eyes told Kaiba that the other knew it, too. Seeing how natural Jou and Honda looked locked together as they were, he felt a stab of doubt as to whether he could truly win the wager, until he saw the blonde stiffen slightly at Otogi's touch, and he recalled the definitive `bottom line' of the bet. _`Hnn,'_ he thought smugly, ignoring the wave of relief that washed over him, _`If Jounouchi can't bear the thought of Otogi touching him, then I have nothing to worry about after all._ ' Moving to where the other three stood, he roughly grabbed his rival's arm, jerking his hand from Jou's shoulder.

"Hands off, Otogi," he said coolly, drawing Jou away from Honda and into his own embrace, mentally frowning when he felt the blond almost imperceptibly stiffen further. "It's obvious that you are making Jounouchi uncomfortable."

"Well, it's obvious that you are the one who upset him in the first place," Honda scowled, crossing his arms defiantly in front of his chest. "All Otogi and I were trying to do was comfort him." The stocky brunette paused and snorted derisively. "Although, it doesn't surprise me that you didn't recognize the gesture."

Seto growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously as his temper flared, but before he could retort, Jou pulled away and cried out, "Stop! Both of you, stop it. I had enough of th' fightin' when I was at home, Seto; I ain't gonna put up with you and my best friend going at it!" The blonde took a deep breath and continued in a quieter voice, turning to Seto, his tear-reddened eyes slightly accusatory. "Now since it's obvious that the reason why I came over isn't all that important, why don't we all just hang an' watch a movie, or something? I mean, since Hon' and `togi are already here, and all? Come on, guys," Jou continued, gesturing down the main hall without waiting for Seto's approval. "After you; th' family room's th' third on the left. Seto'll grab us some refreshments while we choose a flick." Kaiba watched as Jou, pointedly ignoring him, fell into step behind their guests. He waited until the other couple had passed, and then he reached out and snagged Jounouchi's arm.

"I never said that what you wanted to discuss wasn't important," Seto said quietly, pulling Jou close enough to nuzzle into his hair, and feeling a sense of relief wash over him when he felt his lover relax against him. "As a matter of fact, I think you should send them away now, so that we can talk." He followed his words with a soft kiss to Jou's head and, when the blonde sighed and then pulled away, Kaiba was certain that he had convinced him.

"I'm sure ya do," Jounouchi said lowly, studiously avoiding the brunette's gaze. "But, unlike you, I don't ask someone to do somethin' with me an' then cancel out when somethin' else crops up… not when it's somethin' that can wait until later. And, accordin' ta you, this can." Abruptly Jounouchi' s voice hardened and his gaze snapped up to Kaiba's, a flash of triumphant satisfaction mingling with the hurt in his eyes as he threw the brunette's words back at him. "Sorry, Seto, but I don't have time for this right now." Without another word, Jou walked out of the foyer.

Scowling slightly, Kaiba let him go, reluctantly admitting to himself that he had deserved that. Almost petulantly, he followed the blonde, making a detour to the kitchen. Round one was over and, despite the mutt's `bite' at the end, Kaiba was certain that he'd won the volley. And, the way that Jou had still responded to his touch made him even more confident that the wager would ultimately be his. Even so, when the rumble of Honda's voice floated down the hall, followed by that of Jou's familiar alto, he couldn't help but hurry himself along, Otogi's `game plan' having been made clear to him in the foyer. The raven-haired male had been right; if anyone could throw the game in his direction, Honda could. Hurriedly snagging a bag of chips and some fruit, and then rifling through the large side-by-side refrigerator for some sodas and bottled water, he haphazardly tossed the items on a tray with some glasses and napkins and strode to the family room. Just inside the entryway he froze, nearly dropping the snacks when he saw Otogi, seated to the left of Jou on the sofa, lean down and brush the blonde's cheek with his lips, only to sigh softly and gently push a lock of Jounouchi's hair away from his eyes when he pulled away from Otogi's kiss.

"All we're asking is that you think about it," Kaiba heard the other say, his voice full of compassion. "You know that I treat Hiroto like gold, and Jou, you should be treated as such as well. You're witty, intelligent, loving, and stunningly gorgeous, and it tears at me… at both of us… to see you treated so poorly."

"Seto doesn't treat me bad," Jou protested, the uncertainty in his voice causing Kaiba's heart to clench. "He _doesn't!_ He just…" the blonde trailed off, his breath hitching slightly when Otogi placed his hand on Jounouchi's thigh.

"Just think about it," he murmured again, once more drawing close to Jou. "You deserve so much more than that baka's willing to give you..." Kaiba watched in horrified fascination as this time when Otogi's lips descended, they brushed against Jounouchi's mouth, and not his cheek. The relief that washed over the brunette when Jounouchi pulled away was short-lived; despite the confusion in the blonde's amber eyes, he recognized the flush of passion that was beginning to colour Jou's face.

"But, Seto…" he heard the blonde murmur as he turned his confused gaze to Honda. "Hon', he-"

"Has never loved you like I do," the stocky brunette interrupted softly, raising a hand to gently cup Jou's cheek. "If he did, he'd have treated you better than this."

As Jou's final, tear-choked protest of "I know, but…" reached Kaiba's ears, followed by Honda's tender, "Shh, Baby, I'll take care of you," the major flaw in his `plan' became perfectly clear. Jou's hurt and anger that he'd been counting on to work in his favor had only served to tip the balance in his rival's direction. In the slow motion of a nightmare, Kaiba saw Honda's mouth descend to Jou's, but by the time he had tossed the tray onto the table and crossed over to pull them apart, it was too late. Less than a foot away, he stopped again, watching numbly as Jou's eyes slid shut and the blonde leaned forward into Honda. Otogi hadn't won this round, he realized with a mental groan of defeat. Kaiba had given it to him through his own over confidence and arrogant assumptions.


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to interfere now that Jounouchi had responded, Kaiba was powerless to do anything more than observe. Backing up to slouch numbly against the loveseat, he watched as one of the blonde's hands slowly rose, hesitating only momentarily before wending its way around to toy absently with the hair on Honda's neck as he deepened the kiss, just like Jounouchi had done to Kaiba countless times. Swallowing harshly, the brunette kept his gaze locked on the `friends', recalling how it had felt to have Jou's slender fingers caressing the nape of _his_ neck, the blonde's hot mouth and hungry tongue eagerly giving and receiving, the eventual whimper which was the `tell' of Jounouchi's submission… _`Just like that…’_ Kaiba thought when the all too familiar sound reached his ears, his resulting groan audible this time, and- to his self-disgust- tinged with arousal. A soft, satisfied chuckle reached his ears just as his own sound died away, and Kaiba tore his gaze from the two with a growl. Eyes gleaming with a delight that spanned several levels, Otogi met his gaze, and, holding it, moved even closer to Jounouchi, dropping his mouth to gently kiss the base of the blonde's neck.

 

Jou gasped into Honda's mouth at the added sensation and instinctively jerked away from the raven-haired male, the action causing the kiss to come to an end. As Jounouchi's eyes blinked open, they caught sight of his lover standing stoically at the sidelines. Kaiba felt a twinge of guilt as he watched the confusion and hurt caused by his inaction flit across the blonde's impassioned gaze, but when Jou opened his mouth as if to question the brunette about it, a soft, slightly hurt-sounding voice caused his words to die in his throat.

 

"Why do you pull away from me, Jou?" Otogi asked softly, bringing a tentative hand up to caress the blonde's cheek as Honda busied himself with Jounouchi's neck. "I only want to make you feel loved like Honda does."

 

"And you can't have me without him, Jou," Honda murmured thickly, momentarily lifting his mouth from the mark he was making. "As much as I love you, I love Otogi, too. Let us both love you, Babe," Honda implored huskily, slowly trailing a hand down to cup Jou's arousal. "Let us make up for everything that you've missed out on."

 

Jou moaned softly at the intimate touch, his head dropping back against the couch. His amber gaze remained locked on his impassive lover, but it was so clouded with lust and confusion that Kaiba doubted that Jounouchi could even see him. After a moment of silence, the brunette held a hope that Jou would deny them, until a soft, almost plaintive, "Please, Katsuya?" reached his ears.

 

The brunette's heart clenched again as Otogi played his trump card, watching with a mixture of resignation and lust as Jou moaned again and arched against Honda's hand, tilting his head and offering his mouth to the one who had so tenderly called him by name. Kaiba half expected a triumphant look from the other, but instead, Otogi instantly claimed his prize, rising to his knees on the sofa to garner a better angle as he slowly and sensuously plundered Jounouchi's mouth.

 

After gazing lustily for a moment at his lover and his friend, Honda once again busied himself with Jou's neck, his hand lightly tracing up the blonde's now straining cock to push down the waistband of the loose-fitting workout pants to expose the head. Growling lowly, Honda pressed his thumb against the slit, causing Jou to cry out in surprised pleasure into Otogi's mouth.

 

Kaiba, his own cock painfully hard and straining against his trousers, had to bite back his own pleasured moan as he watched the other brunette lave Jou's essence from his thumb, moistening the digit well before returning it to Jou's cock to tease some more. "God, Jou," Honda groaned lasciviously, his saliva mixing with the pre-cum as he sensuously spread the slick substances over Jou's head. "I'd forgotten how fucking delicious you taste." The stocky brunette chuckled lowly, gathering another `sample' onto his thumb. "If you think his mouth is sweet, `togi, you have simply got to try this…"

 

Almost as eagerly as he'd started the kiss, Otogi broke it, willingly lapping at Honda's thumb and moaning in pleasure as he tasted Jounouchi's essence. "Delicious," he purred, giving the digit a teasing nip and then using the hand to pull Honda into a searing kiss, breaking away only slightly to murmur, "And it tastes even better when I savour it from your lips."

 

Honda growled lustily in response, claiming Otogi's mouth again in a short, hard kiss. "Well then," he replied huskily, pulling away from them both, and propping his back against the over-stuffed arm of the sofa. "I'll see what I can do to get you a better taste. Jou, Baby… take off your pants." Kaiba swore that he, Jou, and Otogi moaned in unison, each immediately aware of what Honda was planning. "'togi, help him," the stocky brunette rasped, groaning appreciatively as he watched the raven-haired male strip the blonde of his joggers, completely freeing Jounouchi's long, slender cock from its confines. "So long," Honda moaned, reaching out and stroking Jou's length with his fingertips. "It's been so long since I've tasted your cock in my mouth. Please, Jou," he implored needily, his hazel eyes near black with desire as he gazed at the blonde's length. "Let me taste you again; don't make me wait any longer…"

 

Seemingly lost in the passion of the moment, Jounouchi rose to his knees without question, and, clumsily nudging Honda's left leg to the floor, slid between the brunette's thighs. "That's it, Baby," Honda murmured, bringing his hands to Jou's ass and encouraging him closer as he slouched down slightly to adjust his own position. Softly caressing over the blonde's right cheek and hip, the brunette slid his hand to wrap around Jou's arousal, guiding the glistening tip to his hungry mouth.

 

As Kaiba watched his lover's perfect length slide further and further into Honda's obviously talented mouth, his hand, of its own accord, drifted to his groin to graze across the straining material. Quickly regaining his faculties, he forced it back down by his side with a petulant scowl. _`This is your fault!'_ his mind snapped accusingly as he heard Jou cry out in pleasure when Honda swallowed around him. _`You're losing your business gains **and** your lover, and all over your precious `public image'. You don't deserve to be garnering pleasure from this!'_ But pleasure he did feel when, mere seconds later, Otogi moved behind Jou, encouraging him to let go of Honda's shoulders long enough to tug the blonde's tee-shirt over his head. Once Jounouchi was completely bare, the raven-haired male began kissing his neck, a slender finger sliding sensuously down the blonde's spine to stroke his crevasse, and probing deeper to penetrate Jou's hole when Honda obligingly parted the blonde's cheeks with his groping hands. Jounouchi cried out at the intrusion, instinctively arching his hips forward, and sending his cock deeper into Honda's throat. Groaning in pleasure around his mouthful, Honda dropped a hand to his own waistband and unfastened his jeans, pushing them down as far as he could and drawing out his own throbbing dick to stroke himself in time with Jou's and Otogi's thrusts.

 

It was like a train wreck... a beautiful, mesmerizing, erotic train wreck, and Kaiba couldn't tear his eyes away, his own cock pulsing thrust for thrust as he watched Otogi add a second finger, and then a third. He could tell that Jounouchi was getting close; he knew the blonde's `tells' as well as he knew his own: the steadily increasing blush, the small, gasping cries, the tossing back of his lover's golden head, the keening noise Jou made when his prostate was found… all of them leading to that single, breathtaking moment when the blonde looked his most exquisite… _`Fuck,'_ Kaiba thought morosely, his groin throbbing almost as painfully as his heart upon hearing Jou's cry of release. _`What have I done?'_

 

And yet, even then, he couldn't drop his gaze, his eyes greedily drinking in the sight of the blonde in the throes of his orgasm, watching as Otogi leaned over Jou's back, fingers still buried deep, to catch Honda's glistening lips in a deep, hungry kiss. Suddenly, he saw Jounouchi arch away from Otogi's fingers, only to grab the base of Honda's cock and back himself over it, completely sheathing the thick length with one downward thrust of his hips.

 

The sight of his lover astride the other brunette tore a groan of pleasure from his throat before Kaiba could silence it and, as soon as the noise left his mouth, he found himself pinned by a lustful, emerald gaze. A sensual smirk on his lips, Otogi slid lithely from the couch to his knees, slinking cat-like across the floor to stop at the brunette's feet.

 

"Don't they look hot like that?" he purred lowly, chuckling softly when Kaiba remained obstinately silent. "You don't have to vocalize your agreement," he continued, lasciviously eyeing the prominent bulge in front of him. "I can see quite plainly that you do." Abruptly Otogi's smirk turned feral. "And isn't it convenient that I'm right here at your feet, in- how did you say it- the only position that I'm worthy of?" The raven haired male offered Kaiba a sultry pout. "It's too bad you put a ban on my touching you, ne? Because I could so help you with your not so little problem otherwise…"

 

For the first time since the gauntlet had been thrown down in the foyer, Kaiba closed his eyes against the sight before him; Otogi's hungry eyes and sultry mouth practically begging for his cock merely adding to the surreal scene of Jou riding Honda less than three feet away from him on his own sofa. He tried to hold on to his resolve… tried to steel himself against giving in, but the tawdry images from the past half hour: Jou wantonly offering his mouth to Otogi, the blonde slowly and sensuously fucking his best friend's mouth, and now, his arch business rival on his knees at his feet, almost pleading to suck him off… _`And it only makes sense,'_ he thought hazily, grasping at any modicum of logic as the grunts, moans and whimpers from the couch chased the last of his control away. _`If I keep him busy here, there's less of a chance that he'll get to Jou.'_ His mind made up, Kaiba brought a hand to his waistband and jerkily unfastened his trousers, pushing them down past his hips and nearly biting though his lip to hold back his moan of relief when his aching cock sprung free. "Do it."

 

Despite his best efforts, a low, needy groan was torn from Kaiba's throat as immediately his length was surrounded by the sinfully wet heat of Otogi's mouth, the raven-haired male wasting no time with head play, but completely swallowing the brunette's turgid flesh to the hilt. Roughly tangling a hand in Otogi's hair, he forced the other's head to remain still and began to thrust, feeling no small amount of satisfaction when he felt the other gag around his massive shaft, and relenting only when he looked down and saw the slightly panicked look in the other's eyes.

 

"What's the matter, Otogi?" he purred, his lips curving into a knowing smirk as, maintaining his grip on the other's head, he backed his cock out just enough to stop Otogi's choking, "Are you once again finding yourself unable to play with the big boys? How like you to let that mouth of yours take on more than you can handle." Sighing in mock disappointment, Kaiba released his grasp slightly and allowed his cock to slide free. "But then, you should be used to dealing with unsatisfied customers by now…" Kaiba's eyes suddenly gleamed in a mixture of lust and malevolence "Unless, of course, you have something to offer in exchange?"

 

Otogi glared up at the brunette, still gasping for breath after the assault on his throat. After a moment, he rose to his feet, deftly unfastening his pants, sliding the tight leather down his slender legs, and- unlike Kaiba- having no qualms whatsoever about lasciviously vocalizing his relief once his erection was freed. "Never let it be said," he purred, kicking his trousers away and then dropping to his hands and knees, exposing his ass to the brunette and finishing his statement with an alluring look over his shoulder. "That Otogi Ryuji left anyone less than satisfied."

 

Kaiba stood as if stunned for a moment, and then knelt on the floor behind the raven-haired male, allowing his trousers to pool at his knees. "You think you're so clever," he growled, roughly forcing Otogi's thighs wider apart. "Fucking with me and trying to take what's mine…" The brunette hesitated long enough to bring his fingers to his mouth, cursorily laving them, and then bringing his hand between Otogi's pale cheeks, shoving them past the tight ring of muscle and deep into the other's ass, chuckling darkly at Otogi's pained cry as he hurriedly stretched him. "You're about to find out what being fucked is truly about."

 

Removing his hand, Kaiba closed his eyes and buried his cock deep into Otogi's heat, groaning lowly as he felt the tightness surround him. A fleeting sensation of guilt crossed his lust-hazed mind upon hearing Otogi's cry, and he belatedly wondered if his rival had ever been taken before. But the thought left as soon as it had come, the feeling of Otogi wantonly rocking back against him causing his mind to hone in on the pleasure and punishment he was seeking. However, he was only afforded a couple of thrusts, when a commotion from the couch, and then footsteps, drew his attention away. Pausing mid- motion, he watched as Honda approached them, both he and the blonde he was leading still fully aroused. For a moment, Kaiba wondered if the other brunette was there to stop him, but Honda's husky request for Otogi to widen his arm stance sent that thought screaming in pleasure from his mind, especially when he saw Honda lie on his back, and then shimmy himself under his lover, aligning his mouth perfectly beneath Otogi's heavy, hanging cock. Various curses and groans of pleasure echoed through the room as he and Otogi simultaneously realized what was to come next, and when Jou impaled himself on Honda once more as the stocky brunette began to suckle Otogi's cock head, Kaiba was truly surprised that any of them had the fortitude to hold back their release.

 

With a feral growl, he began to thrust again, reigning himself in a bit so as not to cause Otogi to choke Honda, and groaning in unison with Jou upon hearing the raven-haired male's keening cry as he was pleasured by both his lover and his rival. Closing his eyes, Kaiba gave into to his need and began to thrust a bit harder, every stroke forward sending Otogi's cock further into Honda's mouth. In a matter of moments, the raven-haired male was screaming his release, his semen spilling into his lover's waiting mouth as his already tight passage clenched around Kaiba's length, and drawing him that much closer to his peak. Honda followed next with a low, husky cry, the taste of his lover's essence seemingly the catalyst that he'd needed to allow himself to finally fill the blonde with his seed. His breath coming in great, gasping pants, Kaiba raised his head seeking Jou, and moaning lasciviously at the vision that met his eyes. The blonde was absolutely stunning, his head tipped back and his amber eyes closed in ecstasy, his golden locks plastered to his forehead and cheeks as tiny beads of sweat graced his beautiful face, his well defined muscles flexing beneath his perfectly tanned skin as he continued to rock against Honda's still thrusting groin.

 

"Jounouchi," he rasped out, moving a hand from Otogi's hip to caress his lover's face, and moaning again when those heated amber eyes blinked open. "Come for me… let me see you come… and take me with you…" Purring in pleasure, the brunette watched as Jou instinctively responded to his words, the blonde's entire body tensing and then arching with the force of his release as he cried out Kaiba's name, despite the fact that it was another who had taken him. "God, Jou," he growled, forcing himself deep into Otogi one final time and ignoring the weak cry of protest from the raven- haired male, "I love you so much…" Roaring carnally, he finally let go, closing his eyes and relentlessly pumping his hips against Otogi's as he came.

 

By the time Kaiba opened his eyes, Jou had dismounted and was lying with his head on Honda's thigh, the stocky brunette having slid out from under Otogi to allow his lover's torso to rest on the floor. One of Honda's hands toyed absently with Jou's hair as the other arm was wrapped around Otogi's back and waist, helping to prevent him from collapsing until the taller brunette had come to and withdrawn. Still breathing heavily, Kaiba released Otogi's hip and roughly pulled out, garnering him a yelp of pain and a scowl from the raven- haired male as Honda gently guided his lower half to the carpet. Kaiba narrowed his eyes to return the glare, but ended up smirking instead. "Don't be so pissy, Otogi," he purred snidely, his eyes gleefully taking in the sight of the other's face covered in Jou's come as he arrogantly pulled up his pants and re-fastened them. "After all, I did let you have the money shot…" Rising to his feet and ignoring the `fuck you, Kaiba,' he strode to Jounouchi and gently reached down to pull the blonde into his embrace, frowning slightly when Jou allowed him to help him stand, but then immediately pulled away. Petulantly crossing his arms in front of his chest, Kaiba watched as first the blonde, and then the others began to collect and re-don their clothing, calling Otogi back when Jou went to lead them to a bathroom.

 

"What is it?" Otogi snapped impatiently, the angry resignation in his eyes telling Kaiba that his rival already knew.

 

"First off, take this." Kaiba handed the raven-haired male a bottle of water and a napkin from the tray, smirking coolly when Otogi's face heated with colour. "There's no way that I could speak seriously to you in your current… condition."

 

Scowling through his blush, Otogi uncapped the bottle and moistened the material, vigorously scrubbing his face as Kaiba settled comfortably on the loveseat. "There; better now?"

 

Kaiba conceded with a nod. "Much. Now, I believe we have a certain matter to discuss? Namely, the fifty-one percent of your company that you wagered? As for your resignation from the TPBTA, that will have to go to Oomono-san… unless, of course, you want to double your humiliation by waiting until I hold the chair to submit it?" Otogi opened his mouth as if to retort, only to be cut off by a voice from the doorway.

 

"Christ," Jou exclaimed wearily, his eyes a mixture of exhaustion and frustration. "Can't you two give it a rest? I mean, honest ta God, not five minutes ago, you were…"

 

"You know what? Jou's right," Otogi broke in hurriedly, rising to his feet with a wince and crossing the room to join the others. "We can discuss the details tomorrow. So, Katsuya," he continued softly, slipping a comforting arm around the blonde's waist in what- in Seto's eyes- was a last ditch effort to come out of the wager with _something_. "Have you made up your mind about us yet?"

 

Much to Kaiba's pleasure, Jou moved out of the embrace, offering first Otogi and then Honda a kind, apologetic smile. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer," he said softly, "But I'm gonna have ta say no." The blonde held up a hand to stay Honda's protest, dropping said hand to affectionately grasp the brunette's shoulder. "I know ya love me, Hon', an' you know how I feel about you. But we've been down that road before, and I value your friendship too much to put it at risk again. Besides," he added, stepping back and flashing the couple a sheepish grin, his next words banishing the last modicum of doubt from Kaiba's mind, "There's only one person that my heart belongs to…" The blonde's voice became teasing as he tried to end the night on a lighthearted note. "… An' neither of you is him. Now come on," he concluded, stepping out into the hall. "I'll walk ya to the door."

 

Smirking as if the entire world had just landed in his lap and declared him its ruler, Seto rose to his feet and trailed behind the three, leaning against the foyer wall as Jou offered first Otogi and then Honda a hug good bye, and then stood in the doorway until the lights of Honda's bike had disappeared into the night. Shutting the door with a sigh, the blonde slumped onto the bench, and completely ignoring Kaiba, began to put on his shoes.

 

Frowning slightly, Kaiba settled down on the bench next to Jou, his scowl deepening when the blonde instantly slid away. "Jou, what's going on?"

 

"I'm leavin'," he replied evenly, keeping his eyes locked on the task at hand, the dead tone of voice and avoidance of Kaiba's eyes causing a chill to wash over the brunette.

 

"You don't want to stay for the night?" He watched as Jou stood up and brushed his hands against his joggers as if to wipe some non- existent dirt from his hands.

 

"Close," he replied, his voice cool enough to rival Kaiba's own. "I don't want to stay. Period."

 

Kaiba sat as if stunned for a moment, and then leapt to his feet, grabbing Jou by the arm. "You can't mean that," he rasped, almost pleading. "You… I told you that I loved you… you said that your heart belonged to me…"

 

"Wrong," Jounouchi snapped, twisting out of Kaiba's grasp and glaring at him from the doorway. "You threw my heart back at me when you just stood there and let me take it up the ass for you! And as for your `declaration’," he continued sneeringly, "It musta been awfully easy to say that ya love me, knowin' that, as long as the dick up my ass wasn't `togi's, you'd won your bet, ne? That's right," he continued, the clenching of his fists and the rage in his eyes belying the evenness of his voice. "I knew about your bet. Honda told me first thing this morning. That's…" Jou's voice faltered slightly, but he instantly steeled it again. "That's why I called you so early and practically begged ya to let me come over: I knew what ya stood to lose, and, despite th' fact that it was complete _bullshit_ for you ta use me that way, I wanted to try and talk through it… to see what we could come up with together. And then, even though ya put me off this morning, I still showed up early ta try and talk out another option. But you…"

 

"What other options, Jounouchi?" Kaiba interrupted, his intellectual pride rearing its head despite his precarious situation. "Otogi had me on the ropes, and you know it!"

 

Jou gaped for a moment, and then closed his mouth, the rage in his eyes fading to a sort of pity for the brunette. "There's always another option, Seto," he murmured, turning to walk out the door. You just have to care enough to take th' risk and look for one." With those words, Jounouchi was gone, the sound of the door closing behind him echoing through both the foyer and his heart with a resounding finality.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of the door closing, followed by a brief tittering of laughter and a slight change in the intensity of light before his closed eyelids brought Seto awake with a start, his head jerking up from where it had casually been resting against the arm that he'd propped up on the table. Blinking dazedly for a moment, he found his bearings, taking in the sight of Nakaguri hurriedly trying to right the display stand and the heavy cardboard figure of the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon- whose falling had accounted for both the sound of the `door', and the subsequent laughter. _`A dream…'_ he thought, feeling almost light-headed at the realization, the slight embarrassment he felt over falling asleep in the company of his peers paling drastically in comparison. _`It was only a dream…'_ As the giddy relief began to fade, his eyes darted around surreptitiously to see if anyone had noticed his indiscretion. _`Thank God they dimmed the lights for the video conference, although why anyone would want a clear view of Pegasus I'll never understand. Between his droning and the wine, it's no wonder I dozed off… '_

As Oomono-san once again took the podium to thank Nakaguri and announce the final break, Kaiba shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not so much from the physical problem that was currently tenting his tux trousers, but from the multiple emotional repercussions of his dream that were continuing to torment his conscience. It wasn't the sex that was bothering him; he was, after all a normal, healthy teen with a world-renowned imagination. Jounouchi- in his opinion- was the epitome of eroticism, and the other two `participants' were hot in their own right, as he had willingly admitted-albeit to himself- before his confrontation with Otogi. And, under any other circumstances, other parts of the dream, such as the psychological reasoning behind his fucking the dream Otogi, would have put a smirk on his face. No, it was the betrayal that was gnawing at him… the betrayal that had portrayed itself in everything from his crass treatment to Jou when he'd found him waiting on the steps, to his refusing to talk to the blonde until the `appointment' time, to his staring impassively into Jounouchi's eyes and doing _nothing_ as Otogi and Honda had seduced him- the betrayal he had known he was making when he'd shaken his rival's hand and bet Jounouchi's virtue against his pride. 

A stinging pain in his left palm drew him from his thoughts and, looking down, he slowly opened the hand that he'd unconsciously clenched, watching detachedly as the re-opened wounds began to seep again. Suddenly, the usually staid CEO had to choke back a sob as the irony of where the crescent marks laid hit home; the four tiny gashes caused by his loss of control and betrayal of Jounouchi oozing the blood out of his aching heart line. Lifting his gaze to glower at the screen where Pegasus had appeared, Kaiba recalled the last time he had lost control of his life- during those hellish days that he'd spent at Duelist Kingdom. And now that control had been wrested from his grasp again, and ironically, it was Crawford's protégé that was to blame. But, even as his glare shifted from the blank screen to the raven-haired CEO, he knew that he was wrong. Otogi, and Pegasus for that matter, had merely been the catalyst that had escalated the situation- his pride had been the cause. 

Suddenly aware of people milling about, Kaiba realized that Oomono-San had called for the final break. Scowling at anyone who even looked in his direction, the brunette remained seated, systematically trying to work his way through the lose/lose situation. If he reneged on the bet, he'd risk losing all that he'd strove for; he'd sacrificed his youth, countless, irreplaceable hours with Mokuba- hell, most of his life had gone into earning his right as one of the business elite. And yet, if he kept Otogi's wager, not only would he lose, in his opinion, what was left of his heart and his soul, but also the one who had reminded him that they even still existed in the first place. He'd lose Jou. _`Fuck,'_ he thought morosely, absently toying with the wine glass that had been the bane of his evening. _`There has to be something I can do…'_ But every time he tried to formulate a plan, his mind would flash back to the final scene in his dream, until all he could think about was what Jounouchi had said, and the emptiness that he had been left with when the blonde had walked out the door. "Close," the dream blonde had said, his next words still rending Kaiba's heart, even though they hadn't been real: "I don't want to stay. Period." And yet, even then, the dream Kaiba's pride hadn't been able to leave things alone, scoffing at the dream Jou's belief that they could have come up with another option together. But the blonde had insisted that there was another option- "… you just have to care enough to take the risk and look for one." 

Kaiba sighed in frustration, closing his eyes as that word echoed through his mind yet again- risk. Ever since that first chess game with Gozaburo he'd been taking them, and he'd always prided himself in facing them head on, either by formulating a solution or eliminating the threat altogether. _`So why can't I…'_ Suddenly, the brunette's eyes flew open as the realization of his last thought struck home: eliminate the risk. Kaiba bit back a laugh as he pushed away from the table. The solution to his problem was so absurdly simple, and had been staring him in the face the entire time… he'd just- as the dream blonde had said- needed to care enough to look for it. And he did care, he realized as he retrieved his cell from his pocket and headed toward the lobby. He cared about Jou more than anything. 

**** 

"Piss off, Kaiba. I said ~piss off~!" Amber eyes, heavy with sleep and the after-effects of crying, blinked open at the sound of the irate voice. " _Hell ___no! I don't care if it's your house or not; I'm not going to let you talk to him! He's sleeping, and besides- after the shitty way you treated hi…" Before Honda could finish his sentence, the cell phone was pulled from his hand. Shooting his friend a look that was part gratefulness and part apology, Jou put the receiver to his ear.

"What?" he demanded simply, his voice, like his eyes, carrying the `tells' of his outburst and subsequent fatigue. Suddenly the blonde snorted derisively. "Don't bother with the concern, Seto; it's a bit late for that now, don't ya think?" Jou's gaze trailed to the clock and his eyes widened slightly. "Ain't ya still in your precious meeting?" His voice suddenly turned sneering. "Ain't ya afraid yer cronies will find out yer talkin' to a mutt from the wrong side of Domino?" Jou gave Honda another thankful glance as he slipped a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders, the brunette knowing full well the pain that uttering those words had caused his friend. "You what?" Jou asked a moment later, his voice faltering slightly. After another brief pause, the blonde sat upright, a bitter bark of laughter bursting out of him. "Christ," he growled, his eyes narrowing angrily. "You're a fucking piece of work, you know that? Ya think you can just call and I'll drop everything, just `cause you changed your mind? Sorry, Seto," he continued, his apology dripping with sarcasm. "But Hon' and I have plans and, unlike you, I don't change mine on a whim." Honda began to pump his fist in the air in encouragement, and Jou went to give him a playful shove, only to freeze mid-motion, his mouth gaping slightly. "Wh…what did you say?" Abruptly the blonde rose to his feet, shaking off Honda's arm and tousling his locks in agitation. "Seto, I… Fuck!" he growled suddenly, pulling his phone away from his ear and shutting it off, and then tossing it onto the couch, glaring at it as if it were to blame for his current state of frustration. "Now what the fuck do I do?" 

Honda gave him a look as if to say he was insane for even asking. "You leave his ass hanging like he's done to you five times in the past two weeks!" The brunette jumped up and started pacing, suddenly as agitated as the blonde. "I can't believe that even Kaiba would have the balls to call and expect you to…" Honda trailed off abruptly as he turned in his path and caught a glimpse of Jou's eyes. "You're actually considering going?" he asked incredulously, dropping back down to the couch in disbelief. "After everything he's put you through, especially before he left tonight? Jou, I… damn it!" he finally exploded. "You aren't some lap dog at his beck and call; surely you realize that, even if he doesn't? 

"I know that, Hon'…" Jou replied with a sigh, sinking down to the couch next to his friend. "And up until five minutes ago, I wouldn't have considered showing, even if he had begged me, but…" 

"But what?" Honda demanded impatiently when the blonde trailed off again. "Why the sudden change of heart?" 

"He told me he was sorry. He apologized for hurting me…" Jou held up a hand at the brunette's derisive snort, staying Honda's interruption. "Jus' let me finish," he demanded in a voice that brooked no argument, dropping his hand at his friend's hesitant nod. "He apologized for treating me so poorly this evening, and then…" The blonde cleared his throat against a sudden huskiness. "… Then when he had to go, he told me he loved me. He did!" Jou persisted at Honda's disbelieving expression. "In a room full of his peers, people he associates with on a daily basis for KaibaCorp, Seto told me he loved me. How can I _not_ give him another chance?" 

Honda gazed intently at Jou, and then sighed and shook his head, pushing himself up out of the couch. "Say no more," he said dryly. "The conference centre at the Shougi, right? We'll have to take the bike, but it's not that far, so we should be alright. Go and get changed; I'll slip my monkey suit back on, and meet you at the door. What?" he demanded, colouring a bit at the blonde's questioning glance. "If I'm goin', then I'm gonna go in and see `togi; if anyone asks, I'll just tell them that I was working late at the `Crown, doing intern stuff… knock it off!" he scowled playfully, whipping a pillow at Jou when he rolled his eyes and laughed at the brunette's excuse. "Go get changed, before I leave your ass!" 

The blonde mock saluted and headed for the stairs, only to pause at the doorway. "Hon, I…" 

"I know, Jou," Honda interrupted brusquely, meeting the blonde's openly affectionate gaze with one of his own. "Now go, or it won't be worth goin'." Jou hesitated a moment longer, then nodded and dashed up the stairs, his departure trailed by a pair of concerned hazel eyes. 

"You better not blow this, Kaiba," Honda muttered, his eyes hardening at the thought. Snatching up his tux, he headed for the nearest bathroom. "You better not hurt him again, `cause if you do I'll take him back, and you won't get another chance. As much as I love him, `togi will just have to deal." 

***** 

Seto returned to his table, struggling to keep his face neutral and having to force himself not to drop down dejectedly into his chair. _`What did you expect?'_ he berated himself, the `voice' his own, and not Mokuba's. _`That he'd come running to your side, just like the mutt that you call him? Face it Seto, he's not going to come; you deserved every word that Jou uttered, and every bit of rejection you're feeling because of them. It doesn't feel very good, having the shoe on the other foot, ne?’_

Suddenly, the sound of applause penetrated his thoughts, and the brunette forced his gaze to the front of the room, his stomach lurching slightly when Oomono-San took the podium. He knew what was coming next, and had been prepared twice now to answer, as staunch in his intention to decline the position as part of his `plan' to eliminate the risk of Otogi's bet as he had been to accept it before he had dozed off. But now that Jounouchi had refused his request, he was once again filled with doubt. If Jou's rejection was a sign of things to come, then what was the point of refusing? If the lance of pain that shot through him at the mere thought of Jou's leaving him was any indication, he'd more than need the distraction. _`But then again,'_ he thought as he rose to his feet when Oomono called his name. _`Just because he denied me tonight doesn't mean that he's dismissing `us', either.'_ Kaiba smirked imperceptibly when he thought about his hot-headed lover. _`It's not like Jounouchi's never lashed out at me out of hurt and anger before. And yet,'_ he continued, his amusement fading into a pensiveness that reflected in his face as he stepped behind the podium. _`Despite it all, he stayed… put up with a year of my denying him to anyone, put up with a year of my shunting him aside and never making him first, caring enough to risk being hurt just to be with me.'_ Instantly, Kaiba's mind was made up. He _would_ take the risk… refuse the chair and put his plan into motion, but not just in front of his peers. After a year, he felt that Jounouchi deserved more than that, regardless of what the blonde decided to do. 

Bowing respectfully to Oomono as the man stepped aside, Kaiba turned to address his peers. "Ladies and gentlemen of the TPBTA," he began, barely repressing a scowl as his eyes flickered past Otogi, "It is truly an honour to be offered the chance to chair such a prestigious group, and Oomono-San's personal recommendation only furthers said honour." Kaiba turned to face the older gentleman. "Oomono-San, I appreciate your generous offer of a week to consider the nomination, but I have already made my decision- which will, if you will permit it, be announced via press conference from KaibaCorp tomorrow afternoon, at one." After Oomono nodded his assent, Kaiba turned back to the assembly to offer them a perfunctory `thanks for listening', immediately noticing two things: the look of abject fury on Otogi's face, and a flash of familiar gold as a figure moved away from the door. Heart in his throat, he gave the group a nod, barely hearing the chair dismiss the meeting as he headed for the exit. However, despite his best intentions, he still found himself waylaid by well wishers and the curious and, by the time he reached the door, the blonde was gone. 

Determined to find out if indeed it had been Jou, Kaiba quickly strode through the lobby, only to be harshly jerked to a stop by a grab to his arm as he passed a doorway. Putting a guard on his tongue in case the hand was Jou's, the brunette turned around, blue eyes blazing with fury when they locked on Otogi's emerald green ones. "What the fuck are you playing at?" the raven-haired male hissed before Kaiba could demand he let go. "Just how do you plan on announcing your decision before our bet plays out?" 

"I don't need to wait until it `plays out'," Kaiba snapped, jerking his arm free from Otogi's grasp and trying to side step the other. "I'm calling the whole thing off." 

"Like hell you are!" Otogi retorted, the sharpness of his voice causing a few heads to turn in their direction. Giving the onlookers a smile and a wave that completely belied the anger in his eyes, he lowered his voice and continued. "I think you're forgetting who is holding the cards here, ne? If you don't follow through with the wager, by daybreak, every tabloid worldwide will know about you, your preferences, and your Inu. And how do you think KaibaCorp's consumers, let alone the TPBTA, will react to that piece of news?" 

Kaiba merely smirked and shook his head, the memory of the emptiness he'd felt when the dream door had closed rapidly vanquishing the slight feeling of panic that Otogi's words had caused. "Go right ahead," he said coolly, relishing in the way the other's eyes widened in shock. "Sell the rags your story. By the time I'm done with my conference tomorrow, it'll be exposed for the extortion it is. And as for the TPBTA, KaibaCorp, and the consumers, Jounouchi means more to me than any stock quote, corporation, or title ever could. Now, if you'll excuse me," he concluded, putting his hand on Otogi's arm and pushing him firmly aside. "I have someone important that I'm trying to…" Kaiba's words died in his throat as he stepped around the other, his sudden silence causing Otogi to turn around. The raven-haired male's face paled as he caught sight of the three people who had stopped behind him, his eyes taking in Jounouchi's bewildered expression and Oomono's impassive one, before landing on the furious face of his lover. 

"Well said, Kaiba-san," Oomono said quietly before either of the younger CEO's could speak. "I'm glad that at least one of you has your priorities straight. And I owe you an apology for ever assuming differently, though your secretiveness in regards to the matter has harbored that belief- as I'm sure you've intended it to." The older gentleman turned his gaze to Otogi, the ice in his eyes and control in his voice leaving no room for doubt as to how the normally jovial man had earned his position. "And with people like you to contend with," he continued, his contempt obvious despite his even tone and expression, "It's no wonder he decided to keep his relationship quiet." Oomono drew in a deep breath, suddenly seeming much larger than he was. "There is no room in the TPBTA for someone of your business, let alone moral, standards. I will expect your resignation in my office by the time of Kaiba-san's press conference, and if one word is so much as hinted at in the tabloids before Kaiba-san announces his decision, I promise you, Otogi, that the papers will be the least of your, and the Black Crown's, worries." Turning away from Otogi, Oomono offered Kaiba a smile, and then excused himself from the group, leaving the two CEO's alone with their lovers. 

"Seto," Jou began hesitantly after a moment of awkward silence. "I guess I don't understand. What press conference? And what wager? And what do I have to do with any of it?" The blonde turned abruptly, his eyes narrowing into a glare, when Otogi began to chuckle, but before he could say anything, the raven-haired male cut him off. 

"Yes, Seto," he sneered, moving to stand next to Honda, and draping a possessive arm around his lover's waist. "Tell your inu about our little bet- about how his virtue meant less to you than your reputation." 

"That's not true," Kaiba stated brusquely, unable to meet Jou's eyes when they turned to him questioningly. "I _trusted_ his virtue and loyalty to me; that's the only reason why I agreed to your `bet'." 

"And what were the stakes on this bet?" Honda demanded, turning out of Otogi's embrace and stepping next to Jou, the fierce glitter in his eyes and the hard edge to his voice plainly showing his fury at the two rivals. Worrying his lip slightly, Otogi reached out a hand toward his lover's arm, wincing when Honda pulled away even more abruptly and whirled on him. "Well?" 

"Hush, Hiroto, please; you'll make a scene," Otogi pled, his eyes darting around the rapidly thinning lobby. 

Then I suggest you answer my question," the brunette growled dangerously. "Or a scene in front of your peers is going to be the least of your worries." Honda stepped toward his lover, glowering down at him expectantly. "I'm waiting…" >

"He wagered fifty-one percent ownership of the Black Crown and his membership to the TPBTA against the position of chair for the association and a fair amount of stock in Oomono's corporation- both of which were offered to me tonight- that he could convince Jounouchi to let him have his way with him, and then to become a permanent part of your relationship," Kaiba stated before the other could respond and put any `twist' on what had happened. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi," he continued lowly, ignoring the sputters of protest from Otogi and the hiss of rage from Honda, and forcing himself to meet his lover's eyes. "When he presented his `offer' I thought that I had no choice; he threatened to expose me… us… if I didn't agree." 

"And we wouldn't want that, would we, Seto?" Jou replied stiffly, the pain in his eyes cutting right through the brunette. "I mean, God forbid that anyone find out that you're gay and have a lover, especially a lover from the wrong part of town, like me. So tell me," he continued, his voice breaking slightly. "When you told me you loved me, was that part of the wager too?" 

"Jounouchi, no!" Kaiba denied vehemently. No longer caring where he was or who saw, he reached out to grab the blonde's hand, his heart rending again when Jou jerked away. "When I told you I loved you, I meant it with all my heart!" Blue eyes pled with his lover to believe him. "I know that I hurt you, and that I shouldn't have bet you so callously, but I also know now that there _is_ another option; that's why I put off Oomono and called off the wager. That's why I'm holding the press conference, Jou. I want you to be there; I don’t want to hide what you and I have any longer. Please…" 

The dull sound of a fist striking flesh, followed by a pained cry from Otogi cut Kaiba off. "I can't believe…" Honda seethed, obviously, like Kaiba, no longer caring about the few people still milling about, "…That you would resort to threatening Kaiba's privacy and using Jou's hurt from their fight from earlier just because Kaiba was getting more `toys' than you! And for you to think that I would go along with it, regardless of Jou's and my past, just takes the fucking cake. Grow up, `togi," Honda spat, moving toward the door. "I want a man for a lover, not a child. When, and if, you mature, look me up and we'll talk, but until then, I'm outta here." 

Otogi stared dazedly after his lover for a moment, then with a cry of "Honda, wait," took off after him, leaving Kaiba and Jounouchi alone, save for the small group of people who were still chatting with Oomono near the door. 

"I need to go," Jou said after a moment, the abruptness of his statement causing Kaiba to start in surprise. "Hon's pissed, and he's hurtin', and if I ain't there to talk him out of it, there'll be more than just `togi's face that meets up with his fist tonight; th' last time he was like this, he was grounded for a month because of th' holes in his walls. No, Seto, don't," the blonde said huskily when Kaiba went to reach for him. "I know that he pressured ya into it, an' I know that you broke th' deal off, but it still doesn't change th' fact that you wagered my heart in th' first place." And with those words he was gone. 

How long Kaiba stood there staring after the blonde he didn't know, but his solitude was eventually broken by Oomono's reassuring voice. "I know it might not seem like it now, but you've made the right choice, Kaiba-san," he said, a soft hand on Kaiba's arm pulling the brunette's gaze from the door. "Don't start second guessing yourself, or your friend, now. You hold your conference and go through with your plan; if I've learned _anything_ in the nearly fifty years I've been married, it is that love does forgive and that the heart can be amazingly resilient. Just give him time to get past the hurt and don't worry; he'll come around." After a moment the man moved on, and Kaiba made his way to the door, fervently hoping that Oomono was right, and that the risk he was taking wouldn't be too little, too late. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiba sat at his desk, staring morosely at the calendar, his pen tapping idly on the square marked August sixteenth. A year… a year to the day that he and Jou had started dating. _`If you can call it that,'._ he reprimanded himself, . _`Seeing as you've never once taken him out on one.'._ The brunette sighed heavily and wondered if Jou realized the day for what it was. By the time he'd wandered into the parking lot last night, the blonde and Honda had been gone, and Otogi's limo had been nowhere in sight- and Kaiba hadn't heard from Jounouchi since. For a moment, he had considered canceling the conference, but he'd pushed the thought away just as quickly as it had come, knowing that he had to see it through- as much for himself, he had realized, as for Jou. After today, his preferences and his relationship with Jou would be known, regardless as to whether the blonde forgave him or not. . _`And,'._ he added, his relief mingling with his sorrow, . _`There'll be no more secrets for someone to try and control me by.'_

 

A discrete buzz from his secretary informed Kaiba that everything was ready and, with one last sigh, he pushed away from his desk and headed down to the large conference room in the lobby. As per protocol, security had moved to the doors to guard against any outside disturbances once all the photographers and reporters had taken their places. Nodding curtly to the one at the main entrance, Kaiba moved to the door that led directly to the dais and opened it a crack. When his eyes had swept the room for Jounouchi and had come up empty, Kaiba steeled himself and went to make his entry, only to hesitate and turn to the guard beside that door. He gave the man a brief description of Jou and explained that he was to be let in no matter the circumstances, and then he waited until he heard the guard radio the message to the others before entering the room and ascending the dais, his gaze settling impassively on the all too familiar group of people.

 

"I'm sure that, by now, all of you know how this works," he stated dryly, as usual, sparing no time on pleasantries. "I will make my statement and then open the floor for questions. You've all been here before, and you all know my rules: press me should I decline you an answer, or harass me once I call and end to the conference, and it will be the last time you find yourself past the doors of my corporation. Now," he continued, getting right to the crux of the conference. "As you no doubt are aware, Oomono-san of the Tsure Corporation is stepping down from his position as chair of the Tokyo Prefecture Business and Technology Association, and has generously offered me the vacant position. After due consideration, I have decided to decline his offer in the interest of pursuing a matter of a more personal nature." The brunette paused and gathered his resolve as he allowed for the gasps of surprise and the murmuring to fade, his eyes darting instinctively toward the door. Finding it still firmly closed, he sighed mentally and moved on. "A year ago today, I was fortunate enough to begin a relationship with someone who has come to mean more to me than I ever thought would be possible. For the past twelve months, he has stayed by my side, supporting me and my decision to keep our relationship private, and accepting the demands made on my time due to my position as CEO. My request to keep our relationship a secret was not made because I was ashamed of either him or my preferences, but because I was concerned about the potential repercussions for KaibaCorp. However, last night…" Kaiba trailed off abruptly, a slight motion at the back of the room catching his attention from his periphery; immediately he felt tears of relief prick his eyes when he saw Jou slip in to lean against the wall by the door. Clearing his throat of the huskiness he knew would be there, he forced himself to continue, his eyes never leaving the beautiful blonde. "…last night, I was faced with a situation that made me re-evaluate my priorities, and I realize now that he should have been first, from the start. That is why I must respectfully decline Oomono-san's offer, and why, starting next week, some minor changes will be made in administrative duties here at the home office so that I'll be able to dedicate to him the time that he deserves. This does not in any way mean that I am ceding my position as CEO, or that I will be pushing my responsibilities as such onto others; I will merely be shifting some lesser projects into equally capable hands. That being said, I will now open the floor for questions." Reluctantly tearing his gaze from Jou, his eyes swept the room once again, his thoughts focused on wrapping this up so that he could get to his lover. Steeling himself for just about anything, he finally chose a hand.

 

"The situation that you referred to last night," the female reporter began, "Does it have anything to do with the rumor that Otogi Ryuji was overheard threatening you over your relationship and KaibaCorp? And will you be pressing charges if the rumors of extortion are true?"

 

Kaiba hesitated a moment, trying to decide whether to decline or to answer. "Avarice can make a person say and do foolish things," he finally said quietly, his gaze once again finding its way to Jou. "There are mistakes in my past that I've made out of arrogance, and I've been fortunate enough to be forgiven for them." _`Or so I hope,'_ he added silently, daring to look into his lover's amber eyes, and feeling the tears threaten again as he saw the pride, love and compassion within their depths. "There were some words exchanged between Otogi-san and I last night," he continued, knowing that the truth was the best way to refute the rumours. "But no; no charges will be pressed, and I can only hope that the others hurt by Otogi-san's actions will be able to forgive him as I have." Not that he'd completely forgiven Otogi- not after what the arrogant male had almost cost him. But, he couldn't hold his rival completely responsible either- not when his own pride had goaded him into accepting the wager in the first place.

 

After answering a couple more questions on Oomono-san's offer and the proposed re-assignment of duties within KaibaCorp, Kaiba announced that the next question would be the final one. Randomly picking a hand from the second row, the brunette finally heard the question that he'd been expecting from the start: "Can you tell us the name of the young man that you're seeing?" Again the CEO hesitated, his eyes instinctively seeking those of his lover. And when Kaiba saw Jou nod imperceptibly to the question in his gaze and slowly begin to make his way to the dais, the brunette knew that he was truly forgiven. Waiting until the blonde was by his side, Kaiba finally addressed the reporter's question, treating the press to a genuine smile as he proudly introduced Jounouchi Katsuya as his partner.

 

After allowing a couple of moments for the cameras, Kaiba escorted Jou off of the dais and out the door. Once in the hall, the brunette pulled out his cell phone, instructing his secretary that he'd be out for the rest of the day. Disconnecting the call, he continued to lead Jou to the exit, both men remaining silent until they were inside the limo. Once the door to the vehicle had closed, Kaiba could help himself no longer, reaching out and pulling Jou into a tender embrace. "Thank you, Jou," he whispered huskily, his tears welling again when the blonde willingly entered his arms. "Thank you so much for forgiving me and for giving me another chance. After what I did, I…"

 

"Forgivin's a big part of lovin', Seto," Jou interrupted gently, unknowingly repeating what Oomono had said the night before. He pulled back slightly to look into Kaiba's eyes. "And I do love you," he went on, giving the brunette a soft smile as he brought a finger up to gently caress away a tear that had escaped to run down Kaiba's cheek. "More than anything. I aint' gonna lie," Jou continued softly, a tinge of pain creeping into his eyes and his voice. "What happened last night hurt me pretty bad. But, when I got home and started thinking things over, what you said about trustin’ my virtue an' loyalty kept runnin' through my mind. As fucked up as the whole thing was, I realized it mus' be true; despite th' fact that I'd never said th' words, you believed enough in me an' my feelings to risk some pretty important shit over `em. Besides," he concluded, nuzzling back into Kaiba's arms. "After what you proved today, how could I not forgive you?"

 

Every nerve in his body tingling from his lover's proximity, Kaiba gently pulled Jou into his lap, desperate for as much contact with the blonde as possible. "And what was it that I proved?" he asked curiously, smirking slightly when he felt his love shiver as his breath skated across Jou's ear and neck.

 

"That ya thought I was worth th' risk," he explained simply, dropping his head back and locking gazes with Kaiba again. "You went ahead with your announcement, basically tellin' th' world that I meant more to you than their opinion of you did- that I meant more than your corporation, consumers, an' stock holders- despite th' fact that you didn't know if I'd forgiven you for makin' the deal or not." Jou paused and snorted softly. "'Course, Honda thinks I'm lettin' ya off too easy, but I told him that it was my decision to make. But then, he's always been a bit on the over protective side, `specially after he and I decided we'd be better off as just friends." Abruptly, the blonde dropped his gaze, a stricken look crossing his face as he realized what he had said. "Shit… Seto, I…"

 

"It's alright, Jou," Kaiba said quietly, ignoring the flash of jealousy that seared through him at the mention of the blonde's past. "I know about your history with Honda. Otogi used it in part to goad me into the bet," he replied dryly to the surprised question in Jou's eyes.

 

"That spiteful fuck!" Jou seethed, his face flaming in a combination of rage and embarrassment. "That was my business to tell you when I was ready to! Gah… I hope Hon' tears him a new one when he has it out with him today!" His anger fading a little, he apprehensively raised his eyes to Kaiba's, only to have his words silenced by a loving kiss.

 

"It's alright, Jou," Kaiba re-assured him again, gently cupping the still blushing blonde's cheek with his hand. "And I'm alright with it, I promise. But it's time to move on," he continued, following his words with a longer, deeper kiss. "Let's put this past year of secrets and hiding behind us; I can't think of a more appropriate way to celebrate our first anniversary than by using it as the starting point for what I hope will be a lifetime of honesty, commitment, equality, and love between us. I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya," he breathed, his lips mere centimeters above those of his lover's. "I swear, with all of my heart and my soul that I do." With those words spoken, Kaiba covered Jou's mouth with his own, pouring all of his love and emotion and need into that single kiss, and moaning lowly when he felt Jou respond in kind. Lips and tongues caressed each other gently, yet passionately, for the remainder of the trip, only breaking apart for an occasional breath, or to trail up and whisper something tender into one of the lover's ears. And, by the time they pulled into the drive, the base sensuality behind their simple caresses and loving words had both males breathless and hard.

 

Reluctantly pushing Jou out of his lap, Kaiba opened the door to the limo, offering his lover his hand and leading him into the house and straight to his bedroom. Shutting and locking his door, the brunette turned to reach for his lover, only to find Jounouchi already there. Amber eyes dark with want, Jou molded his lithe body to Kaiba's, pressing his erection against the other's thigh as his mouth found purchase on the brunette's neck. Moaning lasciviously at the need his lover was displaying, Kaiba wrapped his arms around the blonde and, without breaking contact, drew him across the room and to the bed. Easing himself away from Jou and kissing away the resulting petulant pout, the brunette quickly divested himself of his clothing and then more languidly removed Jou's dress shirt and trousers, tenderly teasing every inch of skin with kisses and caresses as he exposed it, until the blonde's perfect body was glistening and trembling with the results of his lover's ministrations. Whimpering needily as Kaiba ran his thumb across his weeping cock head, Jou pulled away and brought the digit to his own mouth, lapping at his essence and tearing an equally needy moan from the brunette.

 

"Seto, please," Jou implored huskily, giving the teasing thumb a gentle nip. "I can't handle any more teasin'. I need ya to take me now."

 

Much to the blonde's surprise, Kaiba shook his head `no', and followed the gesture with a searing kiss before Jou could question him about it. "Not today, Jou," he murmured throatily, backing away and lowering himself to the bed. "I meant what I said in the limo about us being equals." Giving the blonde a seductive gaze, Seto backed himself onto the mattress, splaying himself out for his lover's hungry eyes. "This time, Katsuya, I want you to take me."

 

It was all Jou could do not to come on the spot at his lover's words and display. The sight of Kaiba's long legs parted and cocked to the sides just for him, wantonly exposing the perfect, tight pucker of his entrance as his sac hung heavily beneath his weeping erection caused his own cock to pulse almost painfully with need, and the growl that was torn from the back of his throat more than reflected it.

 

"God, Seto, you look so fuckin' hot," he rasped, climbing onto the bed between the brunette's legs. "But are you absolutely sure that you want…" Jou's query was silenced as a cool plastic tube hit the heated skin of his chest. Chuckling huskily, the blonde dropped the question and put his mouth to a better use, wrapping his lips around the head of his lover's cock as he popped open the lube. Generously coating his fingers with the slippery substance, he lowered his hand to Kaiba's virgin entrance, softly massaging the tight ring of muscle until he felt it relax beneath his touch, and then easing a finger into the brunette's heat as he slid his mouth down to engulf his lover's shaft. After a moment the blonde eased a second finger in and pulled his mouth away, gently scissoring and stretching his lover's tight passage. "Are ya doin' okay?" he asked softly, covering Kaiba's cock, sac, and thighs with teasing kisses.

 

"More than okay," Seto purred, gently thrusting down on the invading digits. "You're being so tender and careful with me, how could I be anything but? But I swear, Katsuya, I'm not going to break. Don't hold back; I want you to give me your all."

 

Jou growled lustily at Kaiba's words and instantly complied, thrusting his fingers deep and massaging the tiny bundle of nerves as he engulfed his lover's cock with the heat of his mouth once again. The husky cry of pleasure that he received in return served only to fuel his need and, removing his fingers and mouth all at once, Jou rose to his knees, positioning the head of his shaft at the writhing brunette's glistening entrance. "The worst will be over in a second," he panted, slowly easing his way past the softened ring of muscle. "Just try an' relax for me, Seto; I'll try an' go… _Christ_!" Jou gasped out as he suddenly found himself fully seated, the brunette having wrapped his legs around his love's waist, arching his back and taking Jou fully in. "Seto, are you…"

 

"I'm fine, Jou," Kaiba interrupted softly, his slightly laboured breathing the only indication of his discomfort. "I just… I needed to feel you in me _now_. God," he continued, his voice almost tremulous with awe. "I've never experienced an ache so exquisite before… almost like I would never be whole again until you became a part of me. Is that… was that how it felt when I took you the first time?"

 

"No," Jou breathed huskily, gently withdrawing as he felt his lover relax, and then moaning lowly as he re-sheathed himself in Kaiba's heat. "It's how it feels _every_ time you make love to me." Slowly the blonde increased the force and speed of his thrusts, tilting his lover's hips slightly and gaining his reward when Kaiba cried out again as Jou found his prostate. Dropping his hand to the brunette's renewed erection, Jou began to stroke him counterpoint to his thrusts, his eyes drinking in the sight of his usually staid lover writhing and moaning uncontrollably beneath him. Suddenly the cock in his hand began to pulse and, with a raspy cry of Jou's name, Kaiba came, his body arching and jerking with the force of his release. The sensation of the hot seed pouring over his hand combined with the tightening of his lover's heat around him was more than Jounouchi could bear; growling Kaiba's name, he thrust one last time, filling his lover's passage with his release.

 

After coming down from his heights, Jou gently eased his flaccid cock out of his lover's body, giving him a tender kiss as he felt the brunette wince upon his withdrawal. "The pain don't last too long, Seto, I promise," he murmured, nestling into the crook of Kaiba's neck. "If you want, I can draw ya a bath an' that will help…"

 

"Maybe in a bit," the brunette conceded, wincing again as he rolled onto his side. "I don't think I could walk to the bathroom to save my life. And not because you hurt me," he insisted, silencing Jou's concerned query before it could leave his mouth. "But because I don't trust my legs not to give out from under me right at this moment. You were amazing, Katsuya," he added softly, nuzzling his nose into his lover's hair. "And I'll never forget this moment for as long as I live."

 

Jou `hummed' contentedly, nestling close to his lover, and then looked up at the brunette with a cheeky grin. "So does this mean you're gonna let me take ya again?"

 

"Hnn… several times," Kaiba purred in response, giving the blonde a playful smile of his own. "But for now, I'm perfectly content right where I am. Besides," he added with a yawn, chuckling when Jou immediately copied him. "I'm thinking that both of us could use a nap right now; something tells me that you got about as little sleep as I did last night."

 

Jou shifted his position to look into Kaiba's eyes, sensing the slight note of melancholy in his lover's voice. "Let it go, Seto," he murmured, gently kissing the pensive frown away. "It's part of the past now, an' I ain't lookin' back." With a satisfied sigh, the blonde nestled into his lover once again. "'Specially not when I have so much to look forward to."

 

Kaiba gazed almost reverently at the blonde head he was petting, a soft smile curving his lips as he felt the rhythmic breathing that indicated his lover was asleep. Jounouchi's ability to truly forgive and move on never ceased to amaze him, as did the fact that such a fiery and passionate person could be the one to bring love, joy, and balance into his life. _`He completes me,'_ Kaiba thought to himself, tenderly placing a kiss on the top of Jou's head. _`And that in itself makes him worth every risk I could take.'_ Secure in the knowledge that Jou truly had forgiven him, he filed away the unpleasantness of the previous day and settled into sleep, his mind, too, looking forward to what was to come.


End file.
